


Derangement

by RevengeWitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Amnesia, Amnesiac Peter Parker, Confinement, Dark Tony Stark, Irondad, Kidnapped Peter Parker, Kidnapping, Not Beta Read, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker-centric, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevengeWitch/pseuds/RevengeWitch
Summary: Peter woke up without his memories.Mr.Stark assured him it was a common occurrence and explained why Peter wasn't allowed to leave the apartment. There was a lethal gas outside, killing everyone under the age of 40. Peter was the last teen on earth, thanks to Mr.Stark's quick thinking.But was he?*Another dark Irondad fic to satisfy my inner demons~
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Comments: 13
Kudos: 130





	Derangement

He woke up in a room that seemed like a freshly decorated bedroom, it still smelled like new furniture. He could be wrong though because there was a problem.

He didn’t know where he was.

He got out of the queen-sized bed and looked around. The room looked modern with black and white furniture, the walls were colored with the light tone of a misty lilac. There was a door with a white frame and it was wide open, he could see what looked like a living room.

Stepping out to discover the apartment, he noticed everything looked brand new and everything was in a theme. The bedroom he woke up in was black and white, the living room light grey and yellow, the kitchen grey and black…He took notice of the lack of windows.

Just as he was about to discover the rest of the apartment a thought hit him.

He didn’t know who he was, didn’t even have a name.

He stopped in his tracks, panic rising little by little, making him unable to breathe properly. Black dots started to swim around his vision, he knew he had to calm down but he couldn’t. He was trying to be quiet too, because he didn’t know what situation he was in. But his panic was making it harder and harder.

At that moment, he heard a door opening with a metallic sound. It was on the other side of the apartment so he didn’t know what door was that. He tried harder to calm himself down in fear that whoever it was would hurt him.

“Peter?”

A man’s voice echoed in his ears, it made him calmer for some reason. Was that his name?

He raised his eyes from the ground and looked at the source of the sound, it was a man who looked really worried. He looked to be in his early 40s, had a goatee. He was holding an opaque bag in his hand.

Finally taking a hold of his breathing, he spoke:

“Is…is that my name?”

The man looked at him with pity before answering, worry now more evident on his handsome face:

“So it happened again…I thought it was over.”

He sighed and threw the bag in his hand on a couch, then rubbed his face with one hand as if trying to ground himself. He took a step towards Peter but paused when he saw Peter stepping back in response to him. He brought both of his hands up in a universal peaceful gesture:

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I know I might look threatening but I promise you that’s not the case.”

He pointed one index finger to himself as he continued:

“I’m Tony Stark, you’re my kid Peter Parker, not biologically but some unfortunate event brought us together. The unfortunate event being the anti-youngster apocalypse. You have a condition that affects your temporal lobe, specifically the hippocampus. Are you following?”

Peter just looked at him with uncertainty but nodded his head nevertheless.

“That’s good. You’re probably very confused right now but don’t worry, this isn’t the first time nor is it likely to be the last. You’ll get used to it in a week or so, you always do.”

With that, the man gave them a reassuring smile and Peter felt his worries melt away. His smile was genuine, caring, almost parental. So he stood in place as the man got closer and closer to him, finally giving him a tight hug. Peter felt himself relaxing and thought he could trust his words.

After that they both sat down at the couch with mugs filled with hot chocolate, Peter looked at Tony:

“So, Mr.Stark. What did you mean by ‘anti-youngster apocalypse’?”

Tony’s eyes got clouded with emotions, he turned to Peter. His expression was that of a sorrow so deep that made the skin around his eyes wrinkle:

“Oh, that's the name I gave it. Basically, some kind of a gas encapsulated the whole world overnight, killing everyone under the age of 40. Some say it’s a bio-weapon, some say it’s aliens, no one knows the source. It doesn’t affect anyone over the age of 40, it is still around, we are breathing it in but it’s harmless to us. Currently, there is no one under that age in the world now.”

Peter scowled with confusion:

“But…I’m pretty sure I’m not 40 something, then…how come I’m still alive?”

“Because when that happened, you were with me, we were working in my lab late at night with the air-lock on. When we were alerted about the situation, I immediately gave you a gas mask that could filter anything other than oxygen so you survived. Others weren’t that lucky as you can guess, they suffered a very bad fate.”

Peter looked at the ground while nodding his head, he was sure that he couldn’t comprehend the severity of the situation but his brain was on full speed:

“You have a lab? And does this apartment have some kind of an air filter too?”

“Of course I have a lab, I’m a genius and also a billionaire. And yes, this place has an air filter but I wouldn’t call this ‘an apartment’. It’s just designed to look like it so you would feel at home, this place is actually an extension of my research facility. You must have noticed that there are no windows.”

Peter looked around, he was aware of that but now knew the reason why.

“I couldn’t risk anything so I didn’t install windows.”

Peter looked at Tony again and spoke with a light tone:

“I don’t remember you but looks like you care for me.”

The man showed him his warm smile again:

“I told you, you’re my kid.”

They talked for hours after that, Peter learned everything about the old and the new world, also some things about himself and Mr.Stark. The man was like a mentor, a father figure for him. He came to admire Mr.Stark after listening to his life story, he was a kind-hearted human being.

Apparently, Peter himself was a student before everything happened, he didn’t have any relatives but he had a smart brain which got him into a scholarship in a prestigious school.

Peter felt lucky that there was a person who cared for him enough to give him his own space just so he could be safe and sound.

_.-~*~-._

3 months had passed. Peter was pretty much used to his life after the memory loss. He wasn’t allowed to leave the apartment because of the lethal gas that circulated around the world, Mr.Stark was strict about his warnings.

‘You’re not allowed to go near the metal door, don’t even touch it.’ He’d said that the first day.

The metal door was the only exit from the apartment, also Peter’s ticket to the world of the dead. So he obeyed that rule without question.

Mr.Stark was very protective of him, he didn’t even let Peter have a proper internet connection. Everything he did had to be supervised with an internet filter, he didn't have access to most things

‘You would just get sad watching everyone being outside, happy and unharmed.’ he’d said when Peter asked him about it after seeing it in a movie.

It was good to feel loved, although he wished for more freedom. He wanted to meet more people, even if it was someone 60 years old. He wouldn’t complain. But Mr.Stark’s overprotective nature was making it very hard. The man was afraid others would risk Peter’s life by messing up the air-lock system when going in.

So Peter had no choice but to chat with people over the internet, it wasn’t so bad. He even had a friend named Jarvis, he was in his 50s and he was a true gentleman. He didn’t mind that Peter was a teen. There was Friday too, she didn't talk much about herself but Peter still felt happy when talking to her. And then there was Karen, she was the youthful one. Peter felt like he was talking with someone his age whenever they talked over the chat app. He avoided talking about the outside world with them, because whenever he did. The filter would catch and block it.

The day something very unusual happened, Peter was chatting with Jarvis as usual. Just as he was about the send his last reply, Peter heard the metal door open. He called out without lifting his head from the screen:

“Welcome back, Mr.Stark!”

But oddly enough, he didn’t get an immediate response. Until he heard a young, female voice:

“Peter..?”

Peter jumped out of his chair in shock and turned around to look at the person. It was a girl.

A young girl.

He pointed his finger at her as if he’s seen a ghost:

“You…you’re..alive?”

The girl was mirroring his own expression:

“I should be the one saying that! Were you here this whole time?! Do you know how many people are still searching for you? You aunt is worried sick!”

Peter’s faced morphed into a confused state:

“Wait…I’m confused. I was here the whole time, who is searching for me? And most importantly, who are you and how are you still alive?”

There was a long silence after that, they both stood standing, facing each other with an equal amount of confusion. Then the girl spoke:

“No…he wouldn’t go that far…”

“What?”

The girl stepped up to him and grabbed his wrist tightly, pulling him towards the metal door:

“No time to explain. We have to go.”

When Peter realized where they were going, he stopped. Halting them both:

“I can’t go out! The gas will kill me!”

Girl’s face was full of horror now:

“There is no gas Peter. He was lying to you! We have to leave. Now!”

Peter didn’t know why, but he trusted the girl. Even without his memories from his whole life, he felt like trusting people too fast was one of his bad personality traits.

They got out of the room, peter inhaled the air in. He felt fine. Physically.

Mentally, he felt betrayed. He looked behind, he’d gone through 3 other doors without noticing while being lost in deep thoughts. All of them had padlocks.

Not airlocks.

The girl was dragging him through identical-looking corridors, Peter finally found the strength to speak. He knew he had to be brief and logical:

“I have no memories.”

And maybe a bit blunt.

The girl looked at him for a brief second before turning her eyes back on the corridor:

“I bet it’s his doing too…That crazy man…”

Then she suddenly stopped moving and shushed Peter, there were footsteps coming towards them. The girl pulled Peter to the closest door and entered the room, closing the door behind them. The footsteps faded away but they stayed there to rest.

“My name is Wanda and I’m your close friend. It feels weird introducing myself to you.”

“It’s even weirder for me, I don’t even remember you.”

“Maybe we can fix that. After we get you out of his clutches.”

Peter frowned, he was over-working his brain for a logical explanation. He figured it was easier to just ask Wanda:

“Why did he do this to me? I thought he loved me.”

Wanda gave him a wry smile:

“He loves you. In an unhealthy amount.”

Peter connected the dots after that statement. It made sense considering Mr.Stark’s obsessive, protective, caring stance. But it was unclear what pushed him to the edge, Wanda answered his thought as if reading his mind:

“He went crazy after hearing you wanted to join S.H.I.E.L.D and fight everything, he tried to stop you but failed. Acted like he ‘accepted’ defeat.”

Peter’s mouth formed into an ‘o’ shape, that made sense.

“We will talk about everything, but not now. We have to save you first.”

Wanda stood up and cracked open the door to check both sides of the monotone corridor, after confirming it was clear she stepped out. Peter followed after her.

There was a corner to turn, Peter heard Wanda exhale with relief:

“Almost there.”

Then as she was turning around the corner she suddenly gasped and fell down, Peter hurried to her but the sight of a man he hoped he wouldn’t see stopped him.

“Going somewhere, kid?”

The man didn’t even feign innocence, his intentions were clear as day. He had a gun in his hand, Peter looked at Wanda for injuries.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a tranquilizer. You should worry about yourself, not her.”

Peter knew he had to move fast. He was aware that if he could go out, he could get help for both himself and Wanda. He suddenly sprinted towards Mr.Stark and collided with him, making the man lose his balance. Then took advantage of it and ran past the man, something whizzed past his neck. He figured it was a tranquilizer shot.

He turned around another corner and met with a dilemma, there were 3 corridors. It made him lose time, he dived for the one in the middle.

He thought he would be successful but a hand on his upper arm made him lose hope, he was violently yanked back and pushed against a metal wall facing it.

Mr.Stark pulled his arms behind his back and handcuffed him, Peter was struggling against him:

“Stop! Please! Can we just talk first?”

The man didn’t even respond, he just started to drag Peter by his arm. They were going back.

“No! Mr.Stark, just listen to me!”

Peter was still resisting but it was no use, Mr.Stark was a grown man and he was just a little teen. He gave up resisting when they arrived back at the so-called apartment, the man threw him on the bed and stood there. Looking at Peter with his arms crossed, his face was full of fury.

His voice was low and dangerous when he spoke:

“Mind explaining this?”

Peter was confused at first. Why was **he** asking for an explanation? His confusion turned to anger as he heard the clink of his handcuffs when he moved:

“Explain? I’m not the one who should explain something! It’s you! I know everything!”

Mr.Stark’s furious expression was gone in a second. Now there was something that felt far worse, a dark grin:

“If you know everything, what should I explain Peter?”

Peter was at a loss for words. The man continued talking:

“You know what? Don’t answer that. We have more important things to do anyway.”

“Like what..?”

Mr.Stark clapped his hands in a creepy show of joy and laughed:

“Like your punishment!”

Peter just stared at him with bewilderment, he couldn’t form words. Mr.Stark gently caressed his hair:

“I gave you a single rule and you managed to break it, I can’t just turn a blind eye to that now can I? What message would that give to my sweet son?”

Peter wanted to slap the deranged man’s hand away, but his handcuffed hands didn’t allow that. He just licked his dried out lips as he spaced out from the shock he received.

He’d finally grasped the situation.

Mr.Stark pinched his cheek in a loving manner and stepped towards the bedroom door:

“I feel like we should both calm down first, then we can talk about your punishment and what you did wrong. Okay?”

Peter nodded his head without realizing it, Mr.Stark stepped out and shut the door behind him.

Peter started to cry, he couldn’t even wipe his tears because his hands weren’t free. The metal of the cuffs was digging into his skin but he didn’t feel the pain. His mental pain was leaving it in the shadows.

Now that he’s seen the true face of a man changed by an obsessive parental love, his life would never be the same. They would never go back to the old times.

Just for a moment, Peter wished that he was still oblivious to the outer world.

Peter didn’t know how long he’d been sitting there, spaced out without a concept of time. But it must’ve been a long time, because Mr.Stark was now standing before him again. He looked calmer.

Almost too calm.

“So, I’ve decided on your punishment.”

He looked at Peter expectantly, but realizing he wouldn’t talk, he resumed his talking:

“Normally I would erase your memories and start it over all again but I think not erasing them will be better in the long run, it is also a smart punishment because you will be aware of the outside world. See, told you I’m a genius.”

All of a sudden Peter stopped zoning out and snapped his head up to look at the man:

“Wait a minute…Did you just say ‘normally’ and ‘again’?”

Mr.Stark looked at him like he was stating something very obvious:

“Yeah? Did you think this was the first time?”

If Peter’s hands were free, they would be on the man’s collar now.

“You are too smart for your own good, kid. The one before this, you caught me lying and knocked me out with a fucking frying pan for god’s sake! Good thing you didn’t guess the padlock combination right.”

He was speaking like he was talking about something mundane and normal. Peter found it chilling.

He had to play along and gain his trust in time because it was obvious that the crazy man wouldn’t let him free, so he decided to be docile. It didn’t matter how long it would take, he would find a way to get out. He had to. There was a whole world out there, waiting for him.

He would play smart, be patient, be manipulative:

“Mr.Stark. Wanda told me that you were doing this to protect me? To stop me from joining SHIELD?”

“That is correct. Everything I do, I do it to protect you.”

“So if I say I won’t join them, will you let me out?”

Mr.Stark gave him a smile:

“There are other dangers too, Pete. You don’t understand, everything could happen to you out there.”

It was worth a try.

“Okay…But can we possibly find a common ground?”

“How would we do that?”

The man looked intrigued, Peter knew that he’d gotten to him now. He would start small in his demands, slowly making them bigger and bigger. Mr.Stark would be just like a frog in a pot filled with slowly boiling water. By the time he realized what Peter was doing, it would be too late.

“Maybe you can just take off my handcuffs for now?”

The man shrugged his shoulders:

“Sure.”

The handcuffs were off, Peter touched the tender flesh of his wrist.

Slowly, he reminded himself.

Slow and steady.

**Author's Note:**

> My soul is a black hole...  
> English is not my native language and this work is not beta-read so if there are mistakes feel free to roast me ;D  
> Also, did anyone catch the Jarvis detail? ;)  
> (Poor Pete was talking to an AI...)  
> P.s: All my other works are dark fics, just like this one ;)


End file.
